Just a Taste
by Whurmy
Summary: The girls sneak off to the supply closet to get their fix. Pyro!Alex / Druggie!Mitchie LOL I WRITE CRACK FICS Demena Alex/Mitchie


**Writer's Note: So I'm working on a Pyro!Selena / Assassin!Demi fic, which has strayed quite far from what I intended it to be. o.o**

**So! I give you! Pyro!Alex / BatShitCrazy!Mitchie smut! Enjoy. :3**

"So..." She managed to sputter out as a pair of lips drifted down her neck, leaving their mark. "What're you in here for, anyways?"

"Is that really what you want to talk about right now?" The older girl asked, kissing her way up to her ear. Mitchie shuddered.

"Well, no, but-" She couldn't form any words as the raven haired girl sucked an earlobe between her lips, letting her teeth graze the skin before releasing it.

"I'm a pyromaniac." The girl, Alex, said, her hands wandering up and down Mitchie's sides as she made eye contact. The hand laying on Alex's stomach balled up the material of her shirt as Mitchie sucked in a breath.

"Oh." Was all she could manage with nearly black eyes staring into hers.

"I killed my alcoholic, abusive father in a house fire."

"Oh." Mitchie echoed, totally taken off guard, the thumb that was stroking the side of Alex's neck stilling. Alex just smirked.

"Still want me to fuck you senseless?" She asked, leaning in close to bump her nose against Mitchie's while scratching at the girl's hip bones. Mitchie whimpered.

"Yes." Honestly, it almost made her want to fuck her more, but she didn't have to know that.

"Good." Alex said, attaching her lips to Mitchie's. Mitchie inhaled the girl's scent as her tongue invaded her mouth, probing every corner, marking it's territory. She felt light headed, her stomach had too many knots in it to count and she was loving every single second of it. "I didn't plan on stopping either way." Mitchie's body nearly collapsed.

"Fuck..." She moaned, her nails scratching the back of the other girl's neck as she dipped her head down, kissing a trail down to her collarbone and nibbling.

"Only bad girls curse like that, baby." Mitchie only whimpered again, willing to do whatever it took to keep Alex's head on the path it was on. "Don't make me punish you." Her teeth dug into Mitchie's skin and she gasped, rolling her hips as she let the breath out with a deep moan. "Or would you like that?" She'd fucking love that, but she didn't want to give Alex too many ideas. They only had the space of a supply closet, after all.

Alex's fingers worked at her button up, popping the plastic pieces out of place as her head dipped down. Mitchie couldn't slow her labored breathing as the girl's tongue licked a trail between her breasts, stopping just long enough to allow her teeth to leave an angry red mark. Mitchie nearly tore the girl's head off once her initial reaction wore off, but a soft kiss over the sore area and a gentle stroke over her belly button slowed her down.

"No one will see it, baby. Unless you go around without a bra sometime this week. Or fuck anyone else." Mitchie sighed, relieved, but Alex wasn't about to give her time to relax. She pinched a nipple, twisting it as she flicked her tongue over it's twin. Mitchie nearly screamed. "But you're not going to do that, are you, baby?"

"No, ma'am." Mitchie moaned, closing her eyes as Alex's tongue lapped at the abused skin.

"Good answer." Alex purred, lowering her hands to tug down Mitchie's sweat pants. "You want your reward?"

"Yes." Mitchie choked out, her voice cracking under the pressure. "Yes, ma'am. Please."

"Please what, baby?" Alex teased, her fingers dipping into the elastic band of Mitchie's panties, carefully avoiding her head as she kissed her jaw. For a few seconds, Mitchie couldn't do anything but whimper.

"Please, please fuck me, ma'am." She felt the taller girl smirk against her skin, her fingers tugging her panties down to her knees.

"That's my girl." The first touch left Mitchie breathless, nimble fingers dancing across her heat. "Shit... Is all this for me?" She asked, feigning a sweet, shy voice as she dipped her fingers into the wetness. Mitchie rolled her hips, letting out a little squeak.

"Yes."

"Yes, what?" Alex asked harshly, her fingers stilling.

"Yes, ma'am." Mitchie groaned, moving her hips to regain friction. Alex smiled at her and resumed her movements, her fingers whispering over Mitchie's swollen clit.

"Good girl." She purred into the younger girl's ear, her tone akin to the owner of a puppy encouraging their behavior. Mitchie wasn't going to last much longer at this rate.

Alex swirled her finger around the girl's clit, switching back and forth between slow circles and quick strokes, making Mitchie buck and squirm under her hand, under her control. Mitchie was moaning and whimpering, begging for Alex to finish her off. Alex nibbled on Mitchie's lower lip as her finger flew over the girl's sweet spot, making her whole body jerk as she let out a small scream. Alex teased her, giving her small, second long breaks between attacks, pretending to let her catch her breath before she dived back in, flicking her finger back and forth furiously. Mitchie's body went rigid and Alex stilled, leaving her on the edge as she suckled her lower lip.

"Please, Alex, please. God, please. Please..." Mitchie nearly sobbed the last word, her hips rolling to find that sweet friction again.

"Whose are you?"

"Yours." Mitchie answered automatically, her hands at the back of Alex's head, not letting her pull any further away.

"Who do you belong to?" Mitchie let out a long whimper before opening her eyes to lock them with Alex's.

"You, ma'am." She promised, pulling Alex into a kiss to emphasize her point. Alex hummed, pleased with her answer.

"That's right." She said, her voice soothing and teasing at the same time, her finger snapping back into action. Mitchie's body shook violently, one knee raising to Alex's hip to give the girl better access. She didn't even remember kicking her panties off. "You're all mine now, princess. You're my little bitch."

Mitchie slammed her eyes shut, her jaw dropping open as she screamed, her body peaking. Alex's teeth dove in, pulling at Mitchie's lip as she climbed to the top. Her nails dug into the skin on the back of Alex's neck, keeping the girl firmly in place as her hips gyrated, moving purposefully against slowing fingers. Mitchie's screaming quieted to high pitched whimpers as Alex's lips suckled her own bruised lip, her fingers moving carefully to draw out Mitchie's orgasm. Their bodies slowed together and finally, Alex released Mitchie's bottom lip with a small _pop_ and Mitchie's lungs sucked in the heated air.

They stood there tangled together, Alex still stroking Mitchie's swollen lips as the brunette caught her breath, her legs jerking when Alex accidentally brushed her sensitive clit. The girls' labored breathing finally slowed down and Alex pressed a gentle kiss to the corner of Mitchie's mouth once she was able to breath through her nose. Mitchie made a small humming noise, a smile forming on her lips as she pushed her hair back before opening her eyes and staring at Alex. Alex grinned back at her, sliding her hand down the girl's thigh and lowering her leg until her foot touched the ground.

"We should probably get out of here, baby." Alex said reluctantly, her hands resting on Mitchie's bare hips.

"I should probably get dressed first." Mitchie replied. Alex's grin grew before she withdrew to collect Mitchie's panties and sweats, helping her put her legs through before sliding the material up the girl's legs for her. Mitchie blushed at the gesture, pushing her hair back again. Alex dipped her head down and caught the girl's lips before taking a deep breath.

"You leave first. I don't wanna leave you alone." Mitchie's face was going to catch fire if she kept blushing like this, so she just nodded. She stepped away from the wall and towards the door, but Alex's arms caught her around her waist and pulled her into a tight hug, the older girl's lips pressing a kiss to the side of her neck before she released her with a wink. Mitchie pecked her lips and turned, walking out before they could start a mushy kiss fest. Not that she'd mind at all.

Five minute later, Alex exited the closet with a giant grin on her face and a bounce in her step that she hadn't had since... Well, the last time she fucked a girl in a supply closet. But this time was totally different, on so many levels. Sweet kisses, flushed cheeks and the lack of desire to get out of the closet as soon as possible all pointed out the obvious. This time was definitely different.

And she couldn't wait to do it again.


End file.
